Shondra
Shondra is Maya's childhood friend from Mirinoi. Prior to the events that would lead to the supposed destruction of Mirinoi, Maya and Shondra lived together on the planet as children and were best friends. They did everything together, from using a bamboo shoots to blow bubbles into the pond to scare turtles, to trying to to pull the Quasar Sabers (the Blue and Pink sabers, respectively) from the stone until they suffered blisters. The the sage Jera spoke to young Maya and young Shondra of the legend behind the five Quasar Sabers, how they had been placed there 3,000, and how someday the chosen five would release from from the stone to fight evil. After Mirinoi was attacked by Furio, Shondra appeared on the colony of Terra Venture, in no apparent distress or haste to the delight of Maya who confronted her the moment she recognized her in the crowd. The two reunited and reminisced over their childhood. When Maya asked how she managed to escape Furio's attack on their homeworld, Shondra explained that, during the chaos of the attack, she ran from the stone plague and tumbled into a portal not unlike the one that brought Maya to and from Mirinoi in Quasar Quest. Afterward, Maya decides to introduce Shondra to Kendrix, her "best friend on Terra Venture", eliciting a jealous reaction from Shondra. The other Rangers are excited at the prospect of meeting Shondra, but their never given the chance as the dinner meeting Kendrix and Kai set up for her was missed by both Maya and Shondra. Kendrix stays up long enough to witness Maya and Shondra's giddy rapport before going to bed. Shondra leaves the girls quarters and ventures out into the city, it's there she is confronted by Trakeena and revealed to a monster named Rykon. His mission is to steal the Galaxy Book from the science division. The monster returns to GSA base and sneaks past the guards in the guise of Shondra only to be found out a moment later by one of the guards. Rykon is discovered and shot on the ankle, which gives him away to Kendrix who sees 'Shondra' limping back into their quarters. After learning about the attempted theft of the Galaxy Book, she relays her discovery to Maya. Maya refuses to believe Kendrix until she returns to the base in time to catch 'Shondra' trying to escape with the Galaxy Book wrapped in a bag. Rykon gives up the guise of her friend when he fails to convince Maya of 'Shondra's' innocence, he attempts to escape the colony but is cut off by Maya who transforms into the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. After the monster is destroyed by the Galaxy Megazord, Maya promises Kendrix that she would introduce her to the real Shondra when she found a way back to Mirinoi to save it. It's generally believed that Shondra was among the many Mirinoites that were petrified by Furio and subsequently revived (along with a deceased Kendrix) when the Quasar Sabers were returned to their place in the stone alter. Actor * Elizabeth Levin * Celina Muehlbauer - as Child Shondra (in flashback) Notes *In the flashback sequence to Maya and Shondra's childhood, both characters are wearing altered versions of their jungle skirts as opposed to the original attire Maya sported in Quasar Quest. *Though Shondra was actually Rykon in disguise, he somehow managed to posse Shondra's memories as well. Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Civilians (Lost Galaxy)